Quince Días
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Quince días lejos de sus diferencias, obligaciones y prejuicios...
1. Capitulo I

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation._

_Quince días_

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

La avioneta giraba en el cielo azul del mediodía, creando círculos perfectos en derredor al sol. Él se tapó los ojos con la mano para mirar, evitando sin esfuerzo el estacazo certero que uno de sus aprendices le dio aprovechando su momentáneo devaneo. Se hizo para atrás con rapidez y le propinó un golpe a su contrincante mandándolo directo al polvo. Se enderezó y volvió a mirar al firmamento. Como lo predijo el avión se recortaba contra las montañas de Atenas y se apeaba para aterrizar allí. En la pista junto al santuario.

Le dio la espalda al sorprendido jovenzuelo, que como siempre esperaba que su maestro le ayudara a incorporarse, y se marchó de ahí con la mandíbula apretada y los puños hechos piedra.

La presencia de aquella avioneta solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

…-…-…-…-…

Su rostro luchaba por mantenerse sereno y apacible, pese a la arruga que le surcaba el entrecejo. Luchó contra la duda que eso representaba, pero no podía alejarla, estaba clavada dolorosamente en su subconsciente. Sin embargo cualquiera que la viera por fuera no sospecharía que ese semblante tranquilo y meditabundo fuera tan solo una máscara que ocultaba una leve preocupación. Hizo un esfuerzo más, debía lograrlo… alejar todo pensamiento irracional de su mente…

- ¿Señora?- una voz le interrumpió con suavidad –Lamento interrumpir su tiempo de meditación, pero el patriarca amerita su presencia ahora…

- Gracias Jane- contestó aún con los ojos cerrados, modulando lentamente para no alarmar a la amazona.

Esperó hasta que la muchacha cerrara la puerta de la habitación para suspirar y abrir los ojos. Se mordió el labio antes de volver a suspirar. No había servido de mucho ponerse a meditar, intentando alcanzar un estado de calma y plenitud, cuando el problema finalmente había llegado a encontrarla.

De todas formas tenía que enfrentar su destino, aunque este se empecinara en poner su vida de cabeza.

…-…-…-…-…

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde que viera la avioneta surcando el cielo. Y todo parecía mantenerse tranquilo y sereno dentro del santuario. Se había retirado a su morada a descansar, esperando que el atardecer se encargara de hacer el resto, cubriéndolo todo con su manto nocturno, momento crucial que él utilizaba para salir a entrenar en soledad. Desgastar fuerzas, para evitar pensar lo que no debía, y llegado el momento de dormir lo hiciera sin más vueltas.

Ese día no era la excepción. Viendo la considerable cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido, finalmente se hizo a la idea de que nada pasaría que afectara su acostumbrada rutina.

O al menos eso pensó cuando sintió la presencia inconfundible de uno de los aprendices que estaba al servicio personal del patriarca, aproximándose lentamente a la casa.

- Caballero de Sagitario –pronunció el sirviente, sorprendiéndose al notar que el hombre se giraba y lo esperaba con gravedad como si supiera de antemano que estaría allí –El patriarca necesita q…

- Lo sé- afirmó a regañadientes –Dile que ahí estaré.

El mozuelo hizo una reverencia y se alejó con prisa, algo incómodo ante la actitud tosca de aquel singular héroe de batallas a quien todos admiraban.

…-…-…-…-…

Ingresó al recinto sagrado a paso lento, casi como negándose a si mismo. Evitó mirar la suntuosidad de las paredes, y mantuvo la vista fija en las dos personas que lo esperaban al final del pasillo. El pontífice se giró al oírlo entrar, extendió las manos a modo de saludo, pese a que solo le palmeó la espalda al recién llegado.

- Justo estábamos esperándote Seiya, gracias por acudir a mi llamado -pronunció el patriarca Shion con voz clara, denunciando a pesar de la máscara que le cubriera el rostro, que se encontraba reposado y tranquilo. Demasiado, para el gusto del joven.

- No tiene que agradecer, maestro- respondió haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza en su dirección, y luego girándose a la otra persona que estaba tímidamente apostada en un rincón. Forzó una reverencia corta en honor a ella, y agregó recordando sus modales -Athena.

La divinidad apenas y respondió a su saludo con un gesto suave que él ni siquiera registró. Luego de eso se dedicó a admirar con recelo ese apuesto rostro masculino, que brillaba serio y frío bajo las luces artificiales, no perdiendo palabra de lo que decía el patriarca, y como si su presencia no existiera para él.

- … Por ese motivo Tatsumi ha venido a Atenas -decía este con voz serena.

- Sí, lo imaginé. Vi la avioneta horas atrás -se aclaró la garganta -Sin embargo no entiendo que tanto tiene que ver conmigo que el sirviente de la… señora haya venido aquí…

- Sí, Seiya, ya llego a eso no desesperes -el hombre rió unos segundos antes de volverse a ella, quien de pronto se mantuvo tiesa al notar que toda la atención de pronto se dirigía a su persona -Athena… Saori debe regresar inmediatamente a Tokyo y resolver algunos problemas con el negocio familiar, los mismos no pueden retrasarse y es indispensable su intervención inmediata... Yo mismo le he dicho que parta inmediatamente, que no hay problemas en cuanto a eso…-continuó, evadiendo el gesto impaciente claramente pintado en el rostro del joven caballero -El santuario puede esperar tranquilamente su regreso, después de todo serán tan solo quince días. Y es plenamente entendible que esas personas, y niños estén bajo su cargo. Como divinidad en la tierra, Athena debe cuidar a todos, no solo a sus caballeros y guardianes… Y es una noble acción de su parte, que aún con todas sus ocupaciones, desee pasar tiempo con esos pequeños…

- Si maestro entiendo, pero…

- Tú iras con ella- sentenció con firmeza, mientras el muchacho se había quedado con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- Pero…- recapituló mirando a la aludida, pero ella había centrado la mirada en el suelo, y no parecía dispuesta a intervenir.

- Eres el único de sus caballeros que actualmente se encuentra en servicio aquí en Atenas, no pretenderás que ella vaya sola a Japón ¿verdad Seiya? Creo que no necesito recordarte el juramento que hiciste.

El nombrado se incorporó de inmediato para luego forzar una profunda reverencia -Por supuesto que no maestro.

- Bien, partirán en una hora, Saori ya tiene listo su equipaje, y la avioneta está lista para partir. También llamaré a alguno de tus hermanos para que venga a suplantarte aquí.

Seiya lo miró de reojo, guardándose el comentario de que debió pensar eso, y llamar a alguno de los otros caballeros, y no enviarlo a él. No cuando las cosas andaban muy extrañas últimamente. Sobretodo porque la relación de amistad entre la diosa y el guerrero se había enfriado.

- ¿Cuántos días serán?- volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose al patriarca, dándose cuenta que la divinidad apenas había abierto la boca para hablar. Seguramente ella también estaba algo resentida con las decisiones que el maestro principal había tomado.

- Serán tan solo dos semanas, quince días en los que volverán a ser seres humanos comunes…- sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia -Considérenlo como una pequeña vacación merecida ante tantas obligaciones.

Seiya no respondió, dio la media vuelta sobre sus propios talones y se alejó por el pasillo por el cual había ingresado. Su porte era tieso, y su humor había variado considerablemente. En verdad no le caía en gracia tener que alejarse de su rutina -y refugio- solo para actuar como acompañante.

Suspiró con frustración mientras la armadura se iba desmaterializando de su cuerpo, y la pequeña voz de su conciencia le reclamaba si de verdad estaba molesto por eso, o por tener que pasar una pequeña estancia como persona normal. Con las emociones y sentimientos que dicho hecho conllevaba.

…-…-…-…-…

Preparar su equipaje fue tremendamente sencillo. Cierto era que no tenía muchas pertenencias, su vida era austera en demasía como la de un monje solitario. Un bolso pequeño albergaba la mayoría de sus cosas, o al menos las que consideraba necesarias para ese absurdo viaje.

Salió de la novena casa a paso lento, como intentando retrasar todo lo que ocurriría a continuación, o como si con eso vanamente pudiera demorar el vuelo. De sobra sabía que no sería así. Tatsumi se molestaría, lo reñiría, y el patriarca se mostraría hastiado por su comportamiento infantil, así que se dio prisa y recorrió los intrincados senderos hasta la pista de aterrizaje, donde aguardaba la nave.

Le dio algo de nostalgia ver que nadie iba a despedirle, luego recordó que ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí: Shiryu había regresado a China con la clara intención de darle una segunda oportunidad a la historia que tenía con Shunrei. Y eran muy felices, la última carta que había recibido así lo ameritaba. Hyoga llevaba tiempo en Rusia aunque todo parecía indicar que ya no se encontraba solo. Shun se había reencontrado recientemente con June y el idilio antes interrumpido ahora iba viento en popa. De Ikki no se sabía mucho, solo que había vuelto a desaparecer, pero todos sospechaban que seguía viajando por regiones intrincadas…

De hecho, si se ponía a pensar detenidamente todos había rehecho su vida menos él.

Él se había quedado como el guardián constante de la diosa dentro del santuario, renunciando a lo mismo que sus compañeros gozaban con plena soltura: el tener una familia, una vida normal; esposa, hijos, una casa bonita…

Sin embargo no se veía a si mismo como un hombre de familia. Él era un guerrero acostumbrado a la lucha, a la acción, a la adrenalina que le corría por el cuerpo ante un nuevo reto. Y no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

Miró de soslayo a Athena que estaba esperándole, y le sorprendió verla vestida con un sencillo vestido gris, el cabello recogido a un costado. Se veía rara, más ¿normal? Y él mismo se veía acorde: un jean raído, una camiseta y zapatillas converse. Conforme a la travesía que harían.

Ella le sostuvo la vista por un segundo antes de apartarla y sonreírle al patriarca que en esos momentos se acercaba escoltado de varios jóvenes aprendices.

- Buen viaje- les dijo con simpatía, alzando las manos en un gesto armonioso como si estuviera bendiciendo la travesía.

- Gracias- contestó Athena, Tatsumi, aquel noble sirviente que llevaba a su servicio desde siempre, se aprontó a ayudarle a subir a la nave. Seiya observó de soslayo como se acomodaba en el mullido asiento y se colocaba el casco y los auriculares. La observó fijo por varios segundos que pegó un salto cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Se giró con cierto bochorno encontrándose con el rostro fraternal de Shion, se había quitado la máscara del patriarcado y sin esta, se convertía en esa persona normal con la que daba gusto hablar sin 'barreras' de por medio. A punto estuvo el joven de referir algo, cuando el maestro le interrumpió con un gesto, y encerró todo lo que iba a expresarle en la siguiente palabra:

- Cuídala.

El joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era inútil responder a algo que era claramente una orden, y por supuesto una promesa que inconscientemente había hecho consigo. Así que solo asintió antes de subirse a la avioneta de un salto y despedir con un gesto al patriarca Shion que los seguía con una curiosa expresión preocupada en los ojos.

Seiya observó por sobre su hombro a Saori, no había dicho una sola palabra, y Tatsumi parecía ser una compañía menos deseada. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y tan solo se dedicaba a maniobrar la avioneta sin intención de ser amigable o iniciar una conversación. Así que se reclinó en el asiento cuan largo era y se dedicó a dormir. De momento era lo mejor que podía hacer.

…-…-…-…-…

Cuando llegaron era pasado el medio día. La diferencia horaria era de siete horas, cuando salieron apenas y entraba la tarde, ahora llegaban a Tokyo con el sol en alto. Y para colmo en pleno verano.

Seiya descendió el equipaje de mano de Saori y sin esperar entró a la casona a la que hacía tiempo no iba. La casa se conservaba igual a como la recordaba de niño: grande, impropia, fría. No se veía el toque femenino, ni cálido por ningún lado. Quizás porque Athena _nunca _lo consideró realmente su hogar, pese a que seguía pasando temporadas allí.

- Lleva eso al cuarto de la señora- le ladró Tatsumi al verlo detenido al pie de la escalera que llevaba rumbo al resto de las habitaciones. Le hizo una mueca desdeñosa y subió los peldaños advirtiendo por el rabillo del ojo que Saori lo seguía con sus ojos claros y lentamente se mordía el labio.

Él tragó en seco.

Y ese era el primero de los quince días que luego le esperaban. ¿Cómo haría para sofocar esas absurdas ideas que daban vuelta por su cabeza?

_De que eran quince días en que los que él no sería el caballero de sagitario, ni ella la diosa Athena… sino tan solo un par de jóvenes sin ataduras ni preocupaciones…_

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_Nota:_

_Finalmente! Al fin puedo darle vida a esta historia que me ronda la cabeza desde el año pasado, y que por falta de tiempo nunca podía (no es que ahora disponga de más tiempo libre… al contrario! Mi horario es mas reducido que antes…Pero estoy sacrificando algunos fics de pokémon para subir esto! :O)_

_La verdad amo con locura a Seiya y Saori, son un hermoso recuerdo de mi niñez-adolescencia, y creo que se merecen una oportunidad de ser felices pese a los prejuicios y complicaciones que sus vidas tienen… ¡Y que mejor que un fanfic para dar rienda a sus sentimientos!_

_Bueno, esta historia contará de algunos capitulos (cuatro o cinco dependiendo de mi tiempo) y sera extra drama/romance, así que quedan advertidos n_n_

_Pido perdon! Si he dado manotazos de ahogado! TToTT piensen que hace como diez años que no veo la serie y me baso en los fics que leo. Pero bueno, no tengo excusa, solo sepan ser comprensivos con esta loca fan girl_

_Otra vez gracias! Por la acogida que le han dado a mis tres fics: A la deriva, Pábilo que humea, y Ella. ¡GRACIAS! De verdad, vuestras palabras me han hecho muy feliz n_n_

_Cuidense y no duden en decirme que piensan!_

_Sumi Chan_


	2. Capitulo II

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation._

* * *

_Quince días_

_Capitulo 2._

_Caminaba descalza sin sentido fijo, el lugar era oscuro. Una negrura intensa la rodeaba mientras se deslizaba lentamente por ese sendero negro. La única luz proveniente parecía emanar de su persona, su cosmos tenue y sereno, servía para alcanzar a alumbrar sus pies. Uno tras otro los iba depositando por el intrincado sendero que más se adivinaba de lo que se veía. No se escuchaba sonido alguno, pero eso en vez de tranquilizarla, la sumía en una profunda preocupación. Miraba en derredor a medida que caminaba, pero la oscuridad era tan profunda, tan densa, que aunque extendiera la mano para palpar algo, su brazo era tragado por esas tinieblas, y la sensación era tan fea, tan horrenda que desistió de seguir intentando, y tan solo se resignó a caminar a ciegas, con los brazos enlazados sobre su pecho. El pulso latiéndole a mil, y con la sensación de que dicha travesía no terminaría en nada bueno._

_De pronto se oyó un leve sonido que pareció retumbar en todo ese ambiente, parecía venir de todos lados, dirigido hacia ella que por un segundo retuvo su marcha, quedándose quieta con el corazón palpitante y conteniendo dolorosamente la respiración. El sonido se repitió, pero esta vez era una inspiración profunda dolorosa, un gemido inarticulado, animal._

_**- Sabes que esto iba a pasar ¿cierto…?**_

_Dijo una voz profunda, soberana. Que retumbaba en su conciencia, y en ese extraño lugar._

_- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó volviéndose en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de esa voz -¿Padre…?_

_**- Athena, la más pequeña de mis hijas. Mi orgullo. La que ha legado mi mente y mi sabiduría…**_

_- Padre- se volvió buscándolo, más solo halló las sombras que cubrían aquel lugar._

_**- Pero que también ha heredado alguna de mis debilidades más bajas…-**__ La voz del dios cambió de tono. Ya no hablaba pausado con ese gesto paternal. Había sonado dura e implacable __**-…Y con eso me refiero a tu amor hacia ese humano endeble…**_

_- Padre…_

_**- Y por un lado creo que no puedo reprocharte, yo mismo he caído en la sensualidad de las redes humanas… la tersura de su piel y calor, el latir de los corazones que lo hacen al unísono, el galopar de su sangre los hace tan vulnerables, tan apetitosos que es imposible resistirte a ellos. Dioses hemos caído era tras era en sus redes… Pero tú no eres una diosa cualquiera; eres mi hija. Personificas la perfección, el juicio, la pureza…**_

_- ¡Padre…!- ella pronunció alto casi con desesperación porque sabía a lo que se refería._

_**- Tu nombre representa la sensatez, la honestidad… estas destinada a proteger a los humanos, a inmolarte por ellos si es necesario… Tu amor debe ser para todos en igual medida…**_

_- Lo sé. Tengo muy en claro cuál es mi papel en la Tierra._

_**- Creo que lo olvidas hija-**__ la voz retumbó de golpe __**–¡Amas a un humano, a alguien que no es tan solo un hombre común, sino que es tu guardián!. El guardián que yo he escogido para ti –**__al ver que ella no respondía la voz continuó__** -¿Ni siquiera te atreves a negarlo? Sabes que es una falta grave de tu parte…**_

_- Él no tiene la culpa- susurró._

_**- ¡Sí la tiene! ¡Osó poner los ojos en ti! Sabiendo que estas prohibida, sabiendo que eres mi hija, sabiendo que…**_

_- De verdad padre, Seiya no tiene la culpa. Él ni siquiera sabe…_

_**- ¡Silencio! ¡No te atrevas a negar lo que estoy diciendo! ¿Olvidas que puedo ver todo lo que ocurre aquí abajo? ¿Qué tengo ojos y boca en esta tierra? ¿Qué lo veo a él, a ti…? Tus acciones distan mucho de ser quien realmente eres, y creo haberte advertido con anterioridad lo que podría pasar si ambos seguían con esa actitud**__…_

_- ¡Seiya no tiene idea de lo que…!_

_**- Deja de desafiarme y atente a las consecuencias. Sabes muy bien cuál es su castigo, y cual es el tuyo…**_

_Ella se quedó en silencio al igual que la voz, volviendo a oírse aquel gemido inarticulado del principio. Sabía que había estado presente durante aquella conversación pero lo había olvidado. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, hacia la negrura circundante, y el lamento volvió a oírse con mayor nitidez que antes. _

_La sangre pareció helarse en sus venas, cuando de nueva cuenta el llamado se repitió. Trayéndole la conciencia de que claramente era la agonizante voz de un hombre._

_- ¿¡Que le has hecho…!?_

_Pero la voz de su padre nunca le respondió. Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta corrió por ese sendero oscuro, el sonido de su respiración agitada era lo único que se oía, pues los gemidos parecían haber cesado. Corrió infinitamente, lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que sus pies tocaron agua, y un olor metálico llenó el ambiente. Se inclinó al advertir que el agua estaba tibia, su cosmos se extendió a su alrededor iluminando un poco más, y descubrió con horror que no era agua lo que estaba pisando sino sangre. Sangre que además empapaba el ruedo de su vestido blanco e inmaculado. El grito que hubiera pegado enmudeció en su garganta al inclinarse y descubrir a quien pertenecía ese río carmesí. Seiya estaba envuelto en lo que parecía ser rastros de su armadura dorada de Sagitario. El charco de sangre que lo cubría parecía una fuente infinita y no paraba de extenderse._

_- ¿S-seiya? ¡Seiya…! ¡Responde…!_

_Lo tomó en sus brazos no importándole el mar carmesí que seguía derramándose a sus pies, y que manchó por completo su ropa al atraerlo a su pecho. La sangre manaba sin control de su cuerpo, haciendo casi imposible que ella pudiera hacer algo por detener la hemorragia._

_- Athena…- sonó la débil voz del guerrero, y abrió los ojos por acto reflejo enfocándolos en ella -S-Saori…_

_Y acabó. El sonido trabajoso de su respiración se extinguió de golpe tras un último aliento que le dedicó a su diosa. Sus ojos siguieron mirando en su dirección pero él ya no estaba ahí._

_- ¿…S-seiya…? ¡SEIYA…!_

_**- ¡Te dije que esto ocurriría si persistías en seguir amando a este humano! Tu amor será su muerte- **__sonó la voz latente de Zeus, perturbando el lugar y logrando que ella alzara su rostro cuajado en lagrimas hacia la negrura que aún persistía._

_- ¡No padre!_

…-…-…-…-…

- ¡No padre…!- exclamó en un sollozo que la despertó. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sus mejillas húmedas la sorprendieron, y se secó con dedos temblorosos mientras volteaba a ver la hora. Las cinco de la madrugada. Suspiró en tanto intentaba tranquilizarse -Fue tan solo un sueño…- dijo en voz baja tocándose el pecho donde su corazón seguía latiendo agitado. La sensación de esa sangre tibia quemándole las manos era tan latente, tan real que se las miró en la oscuridad cerciorándose que de verdad estuvieran secas -Tan solo fue una pesadilla…- volvió a decirse, pero no podía dejar de temblar ante el recuerdo innegable y palpable de tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo muerto de su guardián más fiel.

Lanzó a un lado las mantas y decidió levantarse. Sabía por experiencia que luego de una pesadilla como esa le seria imposible volver a dormirse. Caminó a tientas dentro de su habitación y abrió la puerta con sigilo, intentando no provocar ruido. No quería despertar a nadie a esa hora, y sabía que si alguien la escuchaba provocaría un pequeño caos entre sus sirvientes que tendrían que levantarse a servirle. Y realmente necesita tiempo a solas para analizar. Pensar. Continuar su papel. El mismo que su padre le había impuesto.

Desechó las pantuflas para no ocasionar mayor ruido al descender las escaleras, y con los pies desnudos inició el trayecto hasta la cocina, sin preocuparse de lo liviano de su vestimenta; un simple camisoncillo blanco, largo y algo anticuado para una hermosa muchacha de su edad. Apenas entró a la habitación mencionada, descubrió bajo la fría luz que precede al amanecer, que alguien le había ganado de mano.

Seiya estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado a la pequeña mesa que fungía como comedor diario. Estaba tan quieto y silencioso, que ella pensó en un primero momento que se encontraba durmiendo. Se debatió entre encender la luz o no, alzó la mano hacia la perilla.

- Veo que no soy el único que no puede conciliar el sueño…- dijo él claramente, y con tanta firmeza, que ella pegó un pequeño sobresalto deteniéndose en su acción.

Él ni siquiera se había dado vuelta.

- ¿También tuviste una pesadilla?- prosiguió Saori apoyándose contra la pared.

Seiya finalmente se volvió. Bajo la fría luz del nacimiento del día, el vestuario de la divinidad era completamente apreciable, pero él ni se inmutó de verla en aquella forma. Negó lentamente:

- Insomnio- declaró encogiéndose de hombros -Dormí la mayor parte del vuelo hasta aquí, sumado al cambio de horario entre Grecia y Japón…- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sonrió despreocupadamente -Era obvio que luego no pudiera dormir.

Saori no compartió su sonrisa. Suspiró -Es entendible.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

- Algo así.

El silencio se hizo presente como un nuevo enemigo, invadiendo el frío y extraño ambiente. Seiya se levantó de su lugar, y Saori advirtió que también vestía ropa de cama. Había una taza solitaria en la mesa que dejaba.

- ¿Te apetece un café? -le preguntó yendo a encender la hornalla -Yo tenia pensado hacerme otro cuando llegaste.

- Eh si, gracias.

Tomó asiento en el sitio opuesto al que el joven ocupaba, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el paisaje aun durmiente de su jardín. Advertía los sonidos que Seiya hacía, y casi se odió por adivinar cada movimiento casi a la perfección; el leve tintineo de la vajilla al escoger una taza, el cerrar de las alacenas para recolectar el pote de café y azúcar, el silbido tenue de la tetera que indicaba que el agua estaba en su punto justo de hervor.

Odió el conocerlo tanto sin proponérselo, el predecir cada una de sus acciones con total exactitud. Apretó los puños sobre la mesa y siguió mirando porfiadamente por la ventana. El cielo comenzaba a abrirse en el este revelando las primeras luces del alba. Todo se veía tan tranquilo, que se sobresaltó cuando él colocó la taza humeante frente a ella.

- Ah, gracias…- balbuceó.

Seiya no le respondió, llenó su propio tazón y se quedó con este en las manos, sin hacer ademán de volver a la mesa. Se encogió lentamente de hombros al encontrar la mirada cristalina de la muchacha.

- Supongo que… nos vemos al rato.

Algo de desesperación se apoderó de los ojos de la deidad que se apresuró a reclamar -¿Piensas irte ya? Pensé que tenías problemas para dormir.

El joven castaño rió con nerviosismo a la vez que con una mano se sobaba la nuca en ese gesto tan familiar.

-Supongo que estoy más cansado de lo que creía.

-Entonces, ¿Te he aburrido tanto que ya te ha dado sueño?-cuestionó Saori intentando reprimir una sonrisa entre divertida y decepcionada.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no, no...-balbuceó él intentando corregir torpemente su desliz, algo desconcertado de que ella alargara el dialogo. Un dialogo que hace mucho no mantenían -A lo que me refiero es... no quiero entrometerme en tu intimidad y...

La mirada azulada de la joven se dirigió hacia Seiya, observándolo fijo a su pesar. Por más que intentara, no podía fingir que estaba molesta con él. Si siempre estuvo a su lado de una forma u otra, siempre vigilándola como su guardaespaldas más fiel, su entrañable amigo antes de convertirse en ese santo de oro, que con el tiempo se convirtió en una leyenda. Saori suavizó su gesto mientras sus labios se curvaban levemente en una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Seiya, no te entrometes en mi intimidad... Yo deseo que pertenezcas a ella...después de todo eres... mi guardián.

La manera inerte en que pronunció aquella última palabra, revelando una fría verdad que a fuego la divinidad había clavado en el corazón del muchacho, hizo que este no desistiera de la decisión que había tomado, y aferrando la taza de café tibio que aún portaba en la mano se dio a vuelta sin dar mayor explicación.

- Nos vemos luego.

Saori no pudo decir nada. Sabía que Seiya tenía razones de sobra para actuar de esa forma. Y no lo culpaba. Realmente no podía, ni tenía derecho a hacerlo.

…-…-…-…-…

Ese _'nos vemos luego' _abarcó más de lo planeado.

Cuando el muchacho finalmente se levantó, ya era pasado el mediodía. La casa se escuchaba vacía y silenciosa. Se duchó con tranquilidad, vistiéndose con calma, y decidió pese a todo quedarse en la mansión lo que restaba del día.

Bajó a la cocina, extrañándose -aunque no tanto- del silencio sepulcral. Esta lucía ahora completamente iluminada, al contrario de los sucesos del amanecer. Los cuales parecían muy distantes para el joven caballero, como si todo hubiese ocurrido hace tiempo. No había sirvientes allí, por lo que decidió saltarse el almuerzo y prepararse un café cargado. Extraño, pese a la hora y al baño que se había dado, todavía seguía experimentando esa curiosa sensación de somnolencia y pereza propia de quien no ha descansado bien.

Y debía reconocerlo, pese a lo que le había dicho a Saori en la madrugada, realmente no tenía sueño. Pero en cuanto el día clareó por completo, él se durmió profundamente. De verdad, tendría que hacer algo para reordenar su horario de sueño, o terminaría durmiendo de día y viviendo de noche… Sonrió. Eso no era tan malo, de verdad existían cosas peores que un simple desorden de sueño.

La tetera hirvió alejándolo de su tren de pensamientos, buscó las cosas para prepararse el café, y se sentó en la mesa vacía, maldiciendo el no haber empacado un libro para leer en esos momentos de ocio. Pero lo cierto era que, las batallas de antaño abarcaban tanto de su vida, que al principio solía desquiciarlo el no tener tiempo para si, hasta que se acostumbró a ellas. Sin embargo, ahora la paz que flotaba en el ambiente le producía un inquietante efecto similar. Llevaban más de un año gozando de esa calma anormal. Y quizás era la falta de ejercicio lo que hacía que últimamente se sintiera tan incomodo consigo mismo. En vez de retirarse del santuario como la mayoría de sus amigos había hecho, él se había quedado como el guardián permanente que aún era. Tuvo que llegar una orden del exterior para que hiciera lo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo.

Huir del santuario.

¿Huir del santuario? No, eso era imposible. ¿Cómo podría huir si allí adentro estaba su razón de ser? Suspiró frustrado consigo mismo. Debería ya dejar de pensar esas cosas. Era obvio que esos sentimientos no tenían pie ni cabeza, razón o fundamento. Pero como idea caprichosa seguían aferrados a su mente y corazón. Y por más que estos no fueran correspondidos no podía evitar mantenerlos. Los odiaba, y se odiaba por ser tan caprichoso: él, uno de los santos más poderosos de la orden de Athena, tenía su propio talón de Aquiles. Los sentimientos humanos eran su punto débil lo tenía muy presente. Quizás por eso entrenaba tanto a sol y sombra, por eso todavía seguía metido en la orden pese a que muchos de los guerreros habían vuelto a sus respectivos países para relajarse un poco. Pero él necesitaba vencerlo, _vencerla_, para volver a ser él mismo.

Aunque por otro lado, comprendía que eso nunca pasaría. Y viviría eternamente luchando con _ella_, por ella y contra ella. Era su estilo de vida. El único que conocía, y se había acostumbrado a la adrenalina propia de una guerra. Eran esos extraños momentos de paz, que rara vez se sucedían, los que le hacían desear cosas ajenas a su alcance. Pero este mandato de Shion, de su patriarca ¿Qué encerraba? Algo le decía que había un motivo oculto tras eso. ¿Volver a Japón cuando él tenía muy en claro que había hecho la silenciosa promesa de nunca volver? Pero claro, el patriarca lo tenía todo muy bien pensado, y usó su promesa marcada a fuego para conseguir que se alejara de Grecia. Porque presentía que si Saori se alejaba del santuario él también lo haría, nada más cierto; había jurado defenderla a costa de su vida… pero ¿por qué enviarlo como su guardaespaldas? ¿Si había otros caballeros dispuestos…? Y más cuando solo era un viaje simple, sin mayores pretensiones…

¿Quizás Shion intentaba acercarlos?

Sacudió la cabeza, nadie, salvo sus amigos conocían que clase de sentimientos albergaba hacia su diosa. La admiración, quizás _mucho _más que admiración que ella le inspiraba. Y que presentía, gracias a los últimos hechos, que Saori también conocía. De otro modo no podía entender el súbito distanciamiento que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- Deja de pensar en esas cosas- se reprochó en voz alta atendiendo su café que para estas alturas estaba frío.

Con un suspiro de frustración se levantó de la mesa, bebió media taza del líquido frío y depositó todo en la pileta para luego lavarlo. Sonrió con ironía, debía ser el único en esa casa que prescindía de los sirvientes para hacer las cosas. Pero se había criado como un muchacho sencillo y simple, y eso jamás cambiaria.

Guardó la taza limpia en la alacena, y volvió sobre sus pasos rumbo a su habitación. Corría la media tarde de aquel raro viernes. Lo cierto era que en el santuario los días pasaban sin pena ni gloria, no existían los fines de semana, los feriados, o las estaciones del año. En tiempos de paz todo era tan monótono, tan rutinario que muchas veces rayaba lo aburrido.

Desechó aquellas ideas mientras ascendía por la escalera. Empujó la puerta de su alcoba con tanta brusquedad que asustó a la joven sirvienta que en ese momento estaba realizando el aseo dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Señor!- balbuceó la muchacha incorporándose turbada y mostrando su rostro al recién llegado. Debería tener alrededor de veinte años, alta, bonita de cabello rubio ondulado prolijamente arreglado en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, ojos color miel, y mejillas sonrojadas, esto último producto de ser objeto de estudio de aquel atractivo muchacho.

- Lamento haberte asustado- se disculpó Seiya llevándose la mano a la nuca con una sonrisa avergonzada. Era la primera vez que la veía, seguramente Tatsumi la había contratado en alguno de esos largos periodos de tiempo que pasaba en Grecia.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estaba aquí. Creí que había salido junto a la señora.

Ante la mención de la diosa, el joven se puso tenso -¿Eso fue hace mucho?

- Salió en la mañana, señor –se detuvo indecisa junto al lecho desarmado, dudando entre componerlo o no.

- No me llames señor, solo dime Seiya- rio levemente señalándose, consciente de que seguro ella sabía su nombre pero por educación no lo diría –Las formalidades no van conmigo- agregó -Y no te preocupes por el aseo de la habitación, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

- Pero yo…- murmuró abochornada la muchacha, sorprendida por la actitud relajada del muchacho.

- No te preocupes por esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Morgan, señor… Seiya.

- Esta bien, despreocúpate por el aseo de esta habitación, yo me ocuparé de todo Morgan.

- Eh, claro si usted así lo predispone. Solo espero que esto no me traiga inconvenientes con el señor Tatsumi.

- No te preocupes por el viejo. Yo me haré cargo de él.

- Bueno, con su permiso- Morgan levantó los artículos de limpieza que había llevado para hacer el aseo del cuarto, y se acercó hasta la puerta, donde el muchacho continuaba apoyado contra la pared. Este se corrió a un lado para que ella pudiera salir. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo cuando pasó a su lado, y tampoco pudo evitar que esos magnéticos ojos color oro se conectaran por unos segundos con los suyos.

…-…-…-…-…

- ¿Seiya? ¿Seiya estas aquí? ¡Seiya!

La voz juvenil femenina resonaba en las habitaciones de la planta baja, en un tono risueño y esperanzado. El nombrado salió de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara mientras descendía de a dos escalones la escalera. Reía cuando llegó al recibidor descubriendo a la joven mujer que lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos, la sonrisa que, al igual que él, apenas podía contener en sus labios.

- ¡Seiya!

El joven llegó de un salto hasta ella y la enlazó en un profundo abrazo, ocultando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

- Miho…

El cálido aroma de su perfume fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo, y hacerle recordar y añorar ese 'hogar' donde había crecido. Sus amistades, y todos esos recuerdos que difusamente guardaba de ambos. Del cariño puro que siempre le profesó a su mejor amiga. Hoy más que nunca mejor amiga.

- Quería venir apenas la señorita Saori me dijo que habías venido con ella, pero los pequeños, que ya no son tan pequeños, estaban tan felices por su visita, que fue imposible arrancarlos de su lado…- Miho se apartó unos centímetros del abrazo del joven y lo miró con centellantes ojos azules. Para luego hacer un gesto hacia atrás, hacia la estilizada muchacha de cabello lavanda que miraba la escena con rostro serio y conforme.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta al verla e inconscientemente dejó ir a su amiga –Te fuiste muy temprano…

- Tatsumi dijo que aún continuabas durmiendo, y no quise molestarte. Sé que el cambio de horario te afectó un poco.

Asintió sintiéndose estúpido.

- Siempre el mismo Seiya –rio Miho tomándolo del brazo –Debes hacer algo para remediar eso. ¿Tomamos un café?

Saori asintió encaminándose hacia la dependencia de la cocina, seguro para ordenar que prepararan la merienda, dejando unos minutos a solas al par. Seiya comenzó a seguirla, cuando la morocha lo tomó de la mano frenándolo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella y tú…- le siseó más modulando la pregunta, que pronunciándola -¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre de que?

- Ay Seiya siegues siendo tan despistado…- le tocó la mejilla con ternura riendo levemente –La señorita Saori y tú… Creí que para estas alturas ustedes ya…

_- ¿Qué?_¿Cómo crees? –le interrumpió adivinando el resto y ruborizándose sin remedio -¡Nosotros nada…!

- Vamos…-asintió risueña mirando esos ojos castaños que rehuían a los suyos –Lo de ustedes era muy obvio, y creí para estas alturas que… bueno, ya sabes.

- ¡Pues no, te equivocaste! ¡Todos se equivocaron!- volvió a sonreír nerviosamente e hizo ademán de continuar el camino.

- Aún así la quieres ¿verdad?

Seiya la miró de soslayo pero prefirió no contestar, en la habitación contigua, de pie junto a la puerta estaba Saori con una tenue sonrisa, esperando por ellos como una buena anfitriona. Miró por unos segundos el brazo de Miho que seguía aferrado al de Seiya, y luego con toda naturalidad les hizo un gesto de que la siguieran. Y así hicieron.

Esperó que el par se acomodara en los sillones, y con toda gracia sirvió tazas de café para todos. Seiya no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la soltura con la que ella se manejaba. Allá en el santuario sus doncellas se desvivían por servirle, ninguna dejaba que ella hiciera nada. Pero claro, esa era Athena, la diosa. La que servía la merienda con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, es Saori, la humana. La taza tembló imperceptiblemente al recibirla de sus manos pálidas. Sus ojos la buscaron, y ella le sostuvo la mirada tan solo por un segundo, luego se volvió a Miho que no dejaba de parlotear, alabando la fina porcelana.

La conversación giró en torno a las dos mujeres. Seiya en su vida las había visto tan amigables, tan risueñas, como si fueran amigas desde siempre. Quizás se debía al cambio de afecto, a la aceptación de una en la vida de otra, al factor de los años transcurridos en el medio, a que una debía velar por la seguridad de la otra pese a sus sentimientos. Seiya no entendía que había ocurrido entre las dos, para que el ambiente fuera tan liviano y amistoso, hasta se permitió bromear con Saori, como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía, ¡y hasta ambas se aliaron en su contra!. ¿Era influencia de Miho, que persistía en traer el perfume del pasado sobre ambos, extendiendo su fragancia cristalina como un poderoso somnífero? ¿Era su veta humana la que ganaba sobre la sangre divina y guerrera? No lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que momentáneamente todo volviera a su curso.

Saori se disculpó tras una larga sesión de risas que tenían como objeto burlarse del joven y desapareció tras la cocina, seguramente para ordenar una nueva ronda de masas, las que Seiya se había acabado como resultado de no haber almorzado nada en todo el día. Miho miró la puerta cerrada que la anterior muchacha había dejado a sus espaldas e inclinándose hacia su amigo le susurró continuando con la conversación que mantenían en la entrada:

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Él la miró arqueando una ceja, sin entender, hasta que vio la cara cómica que ella le ponía, y negó con rapidez.

- Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso ¿Por qué eres tan persistente?

- Porque tú eres un terco -le siseó en un falso tono molesto. Suspiró -¡Ambos son tan obvios! Tú más que nada, deberías atarte los ojos, hay que ver como se te van tras ella…

El rubor que oscureció las mejillas del muchacho hizo que Miho riera quietamente, esta vez sus ojos azules adquirieron un aire melancólico -Siempre supe que jamás regresarías a cumplir la promesa que me hiciste, luego de tu segundo viaje a Grecia me convencí de todo… ¡No me mires así! Luego de eso sufriste un cambio tan grande que ya ni te reconocía, me costó entender a que se debía…

- ¿Y a qué se debía según tú?

- A ella, a la señorita Saori. Y no me vengas con que es tu jefa, que le debes lealtad y que solo sientes gratitud por todo lo que hecho por ti... Luego de tantos años hay ciertos cambios que no pueden evitarse ni esconderse.

- Te equivocas, Miho. Sí le debo lealtad, y sí le estoy profundamente agradecido por mostrarme este estilo de vida. Pero hay otras situaciones que tú ignoras… Factores que van más allá de nosotros, factores como el destino, la osadía, o la insolencia de hacer algo que puede ser recompensado con un castigo eterno…

- ¡No me vengas con cosas que no entiendo, ni quiero entender!- le golpeó el hombro con frustración. Los ojos castaños del muchacho se habían entristecido de golpe -Siempre complicando las cosas cuando todo es tan fácil, Seiya. Cuando lo tienes al alcance de la mano.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza. Le tocó la mejilla con pena -Lamento que te hayas dado cuenta de la peor forma que no podría volver a ti. De verdad no quise…

- No te preocupes- le interrumpió -Yo acabé liberándote de eso, tampoco quisiera que lo hagas por obligación. En cuestiones así es el corazón el que manda ¿verdad?

Pero el joven no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, Saori volvió a la sala seguida de la sirvienta de antes, Morgan, que portaba una enorme bandeja llena de entremeses dulces que depositó en la mesa frente a ellos. Con timidez desvió los ojos hacia él, para luego hacer una reverencia y alejarse rumbo a la cocina.

- Bueno, espero que esta vez Seiya no se coma todos- rió Miho codeando a su amigo que frunció los labios con fingido enojo.

Saori tomó asiento frente a ambos, volvió a servir café, y cuando le entregaba la porcelana a la invitada añadió:

- Aún no me has dicho porque tenías tanta urgencia en que vuelva a Japón…- Seiya la miró tras decir eso, antes de centrar sus castaños ojos en Miho, quien como toda respuesta sonrió dulcemente -Por lo que pude percibir, el orfanato no tiene mayor problema…

- Lo sé, y lamento haberle pedido al señor Tatsumi que se comunicara con usted de manera tan urgente, pero…- rió nerviosamente -Sucede que me voy a casar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Seiya no pudo evitar la pregunta hecha con perplejidad, no notando como Saori lo veía fijo intentando desentrañar cuanto lo sorprendía la noticia.

- Sí, bueno… eso -respondió Miho ahora sonrojándose -Y pues no creo que pueda seguir ocupándome del orfanato tanto como antes, y necesito que busque otra directora… yo en lo posible trataré de cubrir lo que haga falta hasta que encuentre a alguien responsable, señorita Saori. Sabe que amo a esos niños, y no quiero dejarlos, pero…

- ¡Como que te vas a casar!- le recriminó él no oyendo ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho -¿Con quien? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

La divinidad lo miró abriendo muy grande los ojos, nadie notó que sus manos se habían convertido en puños sobre su regazo.

- No te queda bien hacerte el celoso, Seiya. Y por supuesto que iba a decírtelo, sabía que en cuanto la señorita Saori pusiera un pie en Japón, tú vendrías con ella. Y pues quería aclarar algunas cosas antes de hacerlo oficial- sonrió ignorando la mirada ceñuda que el muchacho le dirigió en cuanto hizo alusión a su papel como guardián -Y además porque quería pedirles un favor a ambos.

- Claro Miho, desde ya cuentas con todo mi apoyo. La fundación Graude está bajo tu entera disposición para hacerse cargo de todos los gastos…

- Oh no, por favor me ofende. Será algo pequeño e intimo solo para nuestros amigos. Ya he hablado este tema con Marcus, mi prometido y pues…está de acuerdo en que… deseo que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestra boda.

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntaron Saori y Seiya en simultáneo.

- ¡Si! ¿Qué tiene de extraño?- Miho rió al observar la cara de ambos jóvenes; uno lucía abochornado, la otra sorprendida -Se puede decir que gracias a ustedes conocí a Marcus. Debo agradecerles de alguna manera.

- No quiero indagar a que te refieres con eso…- Seiya la miró de soslayo con ese falso gesto ceñudo que solo aumentó la sonrisa en la cara de Miho -¿O sea que tan solo por _eso _hemos venido a Japón?

- ¡Oye! -se volvió a Saori quien solo se mantenía como silenciosa testigo del intercambio entre los dos amigos -Aún no me han dado su respuesta.

- Por mi parte desde luego- se apresuró a rectificar la muchacha de cabello lavanda, ensayando una sonrisa que tenía sabor a triste.

Seiya la veía de soslayo, y Miho advirtió el preciso instante en que su expresión se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué me dices tú, Seiya? ¿Aceptas ser el padrino de mi boda junto a la señorita Saori?

Él maldijo internamente a Miho y a aquella pregunta, cuya connotación oculta le hacía desear algo que desde luego era imposible -Sí acepto…- murmuró, y tan pronto lo dijo se odió por elegir justamente _esas _palabras.

La morocha sonrió con cierta satisfacción, mirando de soslayo a Saori quien tenía la vista clavada en la taza de café, sus mejillas curiosamente sonrojadas.

…-…-…-…-…

- ¿Estabas al corriente de lo que Miho quería?

- Sí y no. Shion me lo había confiado en parte…

- ¿¡Shion lo sabía!?

Saori dejó el bocado que se llevaba a la boca suspendido en el aire. La expresión de Seiya era muy cómica, y apenas había tocado la comida de su plato. Arqueó una ceja intentando mantener el ritmo impropio de la conversación -¿Qué tiene de extraño?

'_¿Qué tiene de extraño?' _se preguntó el muchacho con perplejidad _'Como si fuera tan común que el Patriarca se interesara en simples detalles de la vida ordinaria…'_

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Solo por _esto _hemos venido a Japón?

La pregunta casi la ofendió. ¿Solo por _esto_…? Ese _esto _despectivo, desdeñoso al igual que su tono de voz, como si de verdad lo hubiera obligado a viajar con ella.

-Disculpa Seiya, no pensé que le dabas tan poca relevancia a la boda de tu… amiga.

- No es eso, pero…- se tocó la nuca con más frustración que antes ¿Es que ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando? -¿No te parece extraño que Shion se entrometiera en algo tan… simple como una boda? Digo, Tatsumi podría haber solucionado todo sin recurrir a la necesidad de hacernos venir.

- Todo esta relativamente ligado a nosotros, Seiya. Y en el santuario consideraron que de verdad necesitábamos un poco de… aire. Un cambio de ambiente, de escenario…- no supo como explicar lo inexplicable. Ella tampoco entendía los designios del patriarca, y de antemano había sufrido su decisión. Pero escondía lo mejor que podía toda preocupación dentro de su persona.

Él la miró sin decir más. Lo que Saori decía tenía sentido, pero no le gustaba en absoluto. Tiempo a solas como personas normales era lo que menos necesitaba. Vivir una vida _robada _tendría su consecuencia tarde o temprano. Y contemplar la rutina de otros, deseando tener la suya le parecía una muy cruel broma por parte del pontífice. Sabía que luego de esos quince -catorce- días estaría deseando algo que era imposible.

'_Maldito Shion…'_

Casi se arrepintió de haberlo pensado, pero al ver a esa hermosa mujer sentada frente a él, presidiendo la cena con sus modales refinados. Las luces de las arañas bañando su cabello lavanda, resaltando sus hermosos ojos color índigo, e insinuando la curva de sus labios al beber una copa de vino, no pudo evitar que maldijera otra vez, esta vez con mayor énfasis en tanto apretaba los puños bajo la mesa, ya sin apetito.

'_Maldito, maldito, ¡Maldito Shion…!'_

…-…-…-…-…

- ¿Con insomnio?

La suave voz lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Estaba de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de la cocina. Corría la media noche, y sin ánimos de despertar a nadie había bajado hasta la nombrada habitación, sin encender la luz, conformándose con la débil claridad de la luna que entraba por los altos ventanales. Miró en dirección a la puerta abierta y sonrió tímidamente a la joven sirvienta, que silenciosa esperaba le diera el permiso para entrar.

- El cambio de horario está matándome- explicó con una ligera risilla.

Ella entró con suavidad -Puedo prepararle un café…

- No creo que sea buena idea ¿Qué la cafeína no tiende a estimular el animo?

Morgan soltó un juramento entre dientes -¡Es verdad! ¿Qué tal una chocolatada caliente?

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le contraatacó él sin responder. Mirándola con cierta inquietud, notando su largo cabello color oro, que lucía pálido bajo la fantasmal luz. Sin embargo eran sus ojos los que le cautivaban de un modo extraño. Vestía un ancho e inapropiado pijama de dos piezas que la hacia ver ridícula y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Ella negó con suavidad -¿Chocolatada caliente?- volvió a ofrecerle con un gracioso mohín.

- Sí, ¿porque no?

Morgan pegó ligeros saltitos antes de abrir la alacena y la heladera y disponer todo para preparar el chocolate. Seiya la veía hacer contagiándose de esa sonrisa desbordante que ella le inspiraba.

Sin darse cuenta de que Saori estaba parada en el umbral observando la escena con grandes ojos tristes. Permaneció allí varios segundos, hasta que entendió que ninguno de los dos la había visto. Luego retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared contigua. Una horrible sensación le escocía le pecho. Apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las manos.

Elevó la mirada hacia arriba, y el gesto de dolor fue completamente legible en su semblante al susurrar muy quedo.

- Sé que esto es completamente necesario padre… ¿Pero porqué tiene que doler tanto…?

…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Segundo cap de esta historia! Espero no haber cometido demasiados errores. Por cierto quiero dar las gracias a mis Beta Martha y a Suki 90 por la ayuda que me dieron en este capitulo!_

_Espero que hayan entendido un poco, traté de no salirme mucho de lo que ellos realmente son, y además darle una oportunidad a Miho -realmente no puedo ponerla como la mala de la historia- Y por favor no odien a Morgan! (yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar)_

_El 3er chap estará en 3 semanas mas o menos :D_

_Nos vemos pronto! Gracias por leer!_

_*Dedicado a todas las chicas de 'Saint Seiya- Union Fanfickera' Gracias! Por recibirme y hacerme sentir una más de ustedes!_

_Sumi Chan_


	3. Capítulo III

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation._

* * *

_Quince días_

_Capitulo 3._

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Tanto que el sol se burló al entrar en su habitación y despertarla de su escaso sueño. Apenas había dormido gracias a las eternas pesadillas que persistían en atormentarla.

Se levantó mirando el reloj en la mesa de noche. Marcaba las ocho de la mañana en punto. Se vistió sin prisa el mismo aburrido vestido gris de la víspera y recogió su largo cabello lavanda en un nudo flojo que ciñó a un costado de la cabeza. Miró su cama deshecha antes de enmendarla con prácticos gestos. Que nadie dijera que la vida en Grecia la había vuelto una completa holgazana. Ya contenta con el orden dentro de su habitación, salió de la misma con la intención de comenzar con sus actividades diarias. Gracias a las nuevas traídas por Miho, había mucho por hacer en esos días.

- Buenos días señorita- la saludó Tatsumi al pie de las escaleras y haciendo un gesto profundo y exagerado que llevó una sonrisa a los atribulados labios femeninos.

- Muy buenos días Tatsumi ¿el desayuno ya está listo?

- Morgan se encuentra en la cocina dándole los últimos retoques- respondió con eficiencia, señalando el lugar mencionado con un gesto.

Ella apenas pudo mantener la amargura que le oscureció la mirada cuando oyó el nombre de la simpática muchacha. Desechó esos pensamientos con un suspiro y siguió a su sirviente a través de las habitaciones, hasta el salón principal donde estaba la mesa servida. Tomó asiento junto a la misma, notando con sorpresa el segundo juego de tazas que se encontraba a la derecha de su sitio.

- Buenos días Saori- sonó la jovial voz masculina, y ella se volvió a verlo con curiosidad. Seiya entraba a la habitación vistiendo jeans y camiseta, tan despreocupado y cómodo, que la muchacha se estremeció. Él era el colmo de la atracción con su salvaje cabello húmedo, el olor de su colonia inundó sus sentidos, y se obligó a apartar la vista completamente abochornada.

- Buenos días Seiya- se aclaró la garganta mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado -No creí que desayunarías ¿Qué no sigues con tus problemas del cambio de horario?

Él rió entre dientes, y la miró de soslayo. Estaba tan relajado, tan… irresistible, que Saori no pudo evitar mirarlo con ansiedad. El magnetismo que ejercía sobre ella era tan latente, tan palpable…

Sacudió la cabeza con lentitud recriminándose el estupido tren de sus propios pensamientos.

- Pues sí, pero tengo que buscar un modo de acoplarme aquí, y aunque haya dormido tan solo unas pocas horas no hallo otro modo de reordenarme- le dijo sentándose despreocupadamente y cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza como si fuera un niño.

- El despertador sonó ocho veces antes de que el joven se dispusiera a apagarlo -intervino Tatsumi quien estaba apostado contra la pared lateral, esperando que los sirvientes trajeran el desayuno.

Saori ocultó una risita tras su mano viendo al joven que le gruñía alguna respuesta al impertinente de su mayordomo. Era obvio que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido esos dos nunca habrían de llevarse bien. Era una especie de rivalidad graciosa que no le hacía mayor daño al mundo, y que a ella pese a todo le divertía.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

La divinidad se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y más aun por el gesto protector en los ojos de su guardián quien se había aproximado hacia ella sobre un extremo de la mesa. Su mueca relajada había desaparecido dejando lugar a una expresión curiosa, poco común en él.

- Eso creo- Le contestó intentando sonreír y restándole importancia tanto a la pregunta como al tono con que fue hecha.

Él iba a decir algo más, estaba segura, pero los ojos castaños de pronto dejaron de observarla para desviarse hacia la derecha. Hacia Morgan que entraba portando la bandeja entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Buen día Seiya!- le saludó con un gracioso mohín disponiendo todo sobre la superficie de madera. Luego se volvió a su empleadora y ensayó una reverencia sutil -Buenos días señorita.

Saori respondió con un gesto de cabeza, sus manos se hicieron piedra sobre el impecable mantel. La conversación entre los restantes jóvenes seguía pese a su presencia, denunciando un grado de familiaridad que no sabia que existía.

- ¿Entonces hoy pudiste despertarte sin problemas?- proseguía la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa alegre, se acercó hasta su asiento e inclinando la tetera le llenó la taza de café.

- Esa tisana que me preparaste en la noche creo que dio buenos resultados.

- ¡Te lo dije!

- Bueno, es que no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de brebajes…

- ¡No es un brebaje!- soltó una risita -Era una infusión para que pudieras dormir y así poner fin a esos desordenes de sueño.

- …Y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea.

Ella seguía sonriendo, no dándose cuenta de que la taza estaba derramándose.

- ¡Morgan! ¡Fíjate lo que haces, niña!- la voz furiosa de Tatsumi le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Por la fuerza del grito hizo que soltara la vajilla derramándola por completo sobre el mantel.

- ¡Lo siento señorita!- exclamó la angustiada muchacha tomando el pocillo e intentando componer de algún modo la enorme macha que oscurecía el impoluto mantel.

Seiya a su vez se levantó y le ayudó a quitar las cosas de la mesa.

- ¡Debes poner atención a lo que haces niña!- vociferaba Tatsumi sacudiendo la cabeza. Saori veía todo con una ceja en alto -Regresa a la cocina y trae un nuevo juego de tazas, ¡y esta vez procura hacerlo bien!.

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…- decía la joven tomando todo con manos temblorosas.

- Está bien Morgan- dijo Saori zanjando el asunto -Puedes retirarte.

La sirvienta inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia y luego casi corrió a refugiarse en la cocina con Tatsumi pisándole los talones. Seguramente para cerciorarse de que esta vez no hiciera otra tontería.

- ¿Te has quemado?- Seiya dispuso la taza que aún no habían usado frente a Saori, sobre la madera desnuda. Tomó la tetera con intensión de servirle.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa -No, ni siquiera me salpicó.

Sirvió el café en la taza y se la ofreció -Pobrecilla, no la regañes. No ha sido a propósito.

Fue instantáneo que los labios femeninos se apretaran formando una línea tensa -Si no hubieras persistido en _distraerla _esto no hubiera pasado.

Seiya alzó las cejas con perplejidad. ¿Acaso ella había sonado con cierto recelo?

- ¿Distraerla?- aventuró todavía sorprendido.

Tatsumi venía de la cocina con un nuevo juego de porcelanas refunfuñando entre dientes, por lo que la joven reprimió la respuesta en las profundidades de su garganta.

- Olvídalo- finalizó volviendo el rostro para recibir la queja de su sirviente. Seiya seguía viéndola fijo con una expresión interrogante en sus hermosos ojos castaños. Sabía que había obrado de forma precipitada al pronunciar aquello. Esa no era forma de hablar para alguien con el estatus que ella poseía -como diosa y humana- verdaderamente había sonado como una novia celosa. Se mordió el labio una vez que Tatsumi hubo terminado de volcar su descontento, pues era obvio que esperaba que ella pusiera el punto final a la situación e impusiera justicia.

- No la regañes -manifestó con toda la calma posible, sabiendo que esos ojos marrones seguían toda la conversación -Solo procura recordarle que episodios como el anterior no deben volver a ocurrir.

- Pero, mi señora…

- Déjala, no la mortifiques más- bebió el café obviando que estaba caliente y le quemó la lengua, rechazó las tostadas y se levantó de la mesa -Dispón el auto, saldremos en una hora.

- Si, claro.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? Imagino que irán al orfanato- Seiya era el colmo del relajo, sentado en la silla con los brazos tras la nuca, su desayuno a medias. Hablaba confiadamente evitando mirarla.

- En efecto, puedes ir si así lo deseas- Saori pasó de él no deteniéndose a oír su respuesta, siguió de largo y salió de la habitación con Tatsumi como escolta.

En el descanso de la escalera se encontró con Morgan que seguramente descendía luego de haber puesto orden a las habitaciones. Al ver a su joven ama, hizo una profunda reverencia inclinando la cabeza. Saori no pudo evitar mirarla en silencio, escudriñando con cierta envidia su porte grácil y casi etéreo, sus largas piernas delgadas enfundadas en ese pequeño uniforme de sirvienta, su cabello de oro sujeto al descuido…

Y casi chilló de rabia. Cualquier. Cualquier hombre podría caer en una tentación semejante.

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido señorita Saori, le juro que no volverá a suceder- pronunció la muchacha con voz queda, levantando finalmente la vista y enseñándole sus increíbles ojos color miel. Grandes y expectantes. Y que brillaban con profunda devoción e inocencia.

Y Saori supo que jamás podría ser cruel con esa chica.

- Descuida Morgan- le respondió -Solo recuerda cual es tu lugar en esta casa, y como debes comportarte con los habitantes de la misma…

La aludida se mordió el labio estrujando una orilla de su uniforme -No era mi intención faltarle el respeto a usted o a Seiya, de verdad señorita…- se inclinó varias veces mientras hablaba.

Saori no pudo evitar fruncir los labios al oír la familiaridad con la que se refería al caballero en cuestión.

- Descuida. Puedes seguir con tus quehaceres- sentenció recordando su lugar en esa charada y ascendiendo por la olvidada escalera.

…-…-…-…-…

- El auto se encuentra en la entrada listo para partir en cuanto usted lo disponga- la voz de su eficiente mayordomo la volvió a la realidad. Estaba en su habitación, sentada frente al tocador soñando despierta, cosas imposibles, remotas.

- Gracias, ya bajo. Avisa a Seiya que salimos en un momento- se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo mientras decía aquello en voz alta. Resopló ante aquel claro signo de vanidad femenina y dejó que este cayera libre sobre sus hombros. Tomó algunas cosas y salió, encontrándose al nombrado esperándola en el pasillo con la espalda pegada a la pared, y las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

- No tienes que avisarme, ya estoy aquí- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros al verla.

Saori reprimió la sorpresa que le causó encontrárselo tan _cerca_, calmo y distendido, al contrario de como ella se sentía; nerviosa, irritada, asustada…

Tan solo le hizo un gesto y siguió de largo sabiendo que este la seguiría. Y no se equivocó; oía sus pisadas detrás, y como siempre le ocurría se estremeció. Sentirlo cerca era algo que continuaba conmoviéndola a pesar de los años transcurridos. Pese a que ya debía estar acostumbrada a su presencia, la curiosa sensación de _sentir _su cosmos era algo con lo que nunca terminaba de reconciliarse. Le recordaba sus sentimientos, el ardor desesperado de su sangre, sus deseos ocultos. Que era una mujer de carne y hueso propensa a dejarse arrastrar por pasiones humanas.

Salió fuera de la casa en completo silencio, caminó el corto trecho hasta el vehiculo apostado junto a la acera. Tatsumi la saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza al verla, y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo más, Seiya la sorprendió abriéndole la puerta para que ella entrara. Saori lo miró con desconcierto, aturdida ante ese despliegue de caballerosidad que no le recordaba. Su mayordomo parecía estar igual de sorprendido que ella pues se quedó quieto observándolos con una ceja en alto, pero pronto rompió con su paranoia y sin decir palabra entró del lado del conductor, dejando que el joven terminara de cerciorarse que su ama estuviera bien acomodada dentro del auto. Cuando Seiya cerró la puerta de su lado, la divinidad descubrió la sombra de una sonrisa tímida que iba dirigida a ella. Sin duda él estaba de muy buen humor. Ocultó su bochorno concentrándose en abrochar el cinturón de seguridad y arrellanándose en el asiento, mientras él tomaba lugar del lado del acompañante junto a Tatsumi, quien tan solo lo miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.

El vehiculo se puso en marcha apenas ella dio el visto bueno, y este inmediatamente comenzó a desplazarse por las inusualmente tranquilas calles. La sensación de transportarse en algo que humanamente era muy común le trajo una oleada de añoranza enorme, al parecer los vestigios de su vieja vida, de cuando era una joven millonaria adaptada a esos lujos no se había borrado del todo tras su larga estadía en Grecia. Y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente mientras veía pasar los paisajes conocidos y las calles familiares, también se asombraba de algunos cambios. La ciudad verdaderamente había mutado tras su larga ausencia.

- ¿Y cuando vas a dejarme conducir a mí?- la voz risueña de Seiya atrajo la atención de la divinidad hacia los dos hombres que la precedían. El muchacho llevaba esa expresión completamente relajada y distendida, como si nada le preocupara en el mundo. Y verdaderamente era una bendición verlo así; tranquilo, descansado, con ese aire pícaro casi burlón; y no con esa horrible seriedad sepulcral que tenía ante cada batalla. Recordaba la frialdad de sus ojos momentos antes de enfrentar cada nuevo enemigo, y siempre se quedaba con la agria sensación de que ella era la culpable de haberlo hecho crecer de golpe y madurar cuando aún era un niño que necesitaba divertirse, salir… La vida cruda que le había tocado había terminado de despojarlo de toda inocencia, mostrándole lo cruel y sangriento del mundo adulto.

- Y entonces Tatsumi ¿Cuándo me dejarás manejar a mí?- Seiya le seguía diciendo con una sonrisa socarrona retando abiertamente a su mayordomo.

- Ni lo sueñes- fue la respuesta del susodicho mirando con cara de perro al joven.

- ¿Por qué no? He tomado clases de manejo en mis ratos libres… Y soy muy buen conductor.

- Sobre mi cadáver. Jamás dejaré que le pongas un dedo a mi auto.

- Aguafiestas- Seiya le sacó la lengua y se acomodó cuan grande era en el asiento.

Saori soltó una pequeña risilla ante lo ridículo de la situación. Estaba mirando toda la escena por el espejo retrovisor y la mirada de ambos jóvenes se encontró a través del cristal. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fueron capaces de sostenerse la vista por varios segundos, obviando el tiempo, lugar y circunstancia. Luego Saori se dio cuenta del aletargamiento en el que había caído, y avergonzada apartó los ojos de él. El rubor de sus mejillas hablaba por si solo. Seiya seguía observando sus gestos por el espejo. Sonrió abiertamente y volvió a arrellanarse en la butaca con una curiosa sonrisa, que demostraba a las claras absoluta confianza en si mismo.

…-…-…

El resto del viaje siguió en esa atmosfera tranquila, y distendida. Con Seiya y Tatsumi echándose alguna pulla que mantenía intacta la sonrisa en los labios de Saori. Aunque muy pronto intuyó que lo hacían adrede para que ella siguiera conservando el buen humor.

Demasiado rápido llegaron a destino, y aunque ella había visitado el orfanato anteriormente, volvió a sorprenderse de los sutiles cambios que había hallado la primera vez. Aunque había que sumarle otros; nuevas capas de pintura, otros árboles en el parque, nuevas estructuras y pequeñas edificaciones que se sumaban a las que ya estaban de pie.

Y a juzgar por la expresión desconcertada de Seiya, a él le había ocurrido lo mismo. Veía la emoción en su cara donde los rasgos juveniles y adultos habían hecho un excelente trabajo en su apuesta fisonomía. Bajo el sol del mediodía sus ojos castaños adquirían un matiz sereno y sosegado que resultaba de lo más tentador. Desvió la vista de él con evidente esfuerzo para enfocarla en quienes los esperaban.

- ¡Aquí están!- Miho estaba en la entrada con los brazos extendidos. La acompañaba un joven de cabello claro y aspecto tímido -¡Vinieron!- abrazó a Seiya rápidamente antes de envolver a la divinidad en otro abrazo igual de apresurado -Que bueno que estén aquí.

Seiya arqueó las cejas ante la extraña efusividad de su amiga, miró de soslayo a Saori, pero ella estaba platicando con Miho como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó al otro espectador de la escena. Le sonrió.

- Tu debes ser Marcus- le extendió la mano -Soy Seiya, supongo que…

- He oído hablar mucho de ti- le interrumpió este estrechándosela y asintiendo a la par. Era un joven alto, casi de su misma altura, tez trigueña y cabello castaño claro. En sus ojos grises y en sus rasgos definidos se notaba su procedencia occidental. Aunque su japonés era fluido.

- ¿Miho te ha hablado de mí?- exclamó Seiya elevando la voz para que la nombrada también lo oyera.

- Siempre habla de ti. Eres su tema favorito de conversación- le respondió el otro muchacho atrayendo una sonrisa culposa por parte de Miho.

- ¿Solo yo?

- Por supuesto que no. La señorita Saori y tú son mi tópico constante, sus numerosas idas y vueltas son ideales como para escribir un _best seller_…- le respondió la voz de Miho con acento divertido, acercándose a ellos seguida de una abochornada joven de cabello lavanda quien apenas levantó la vista. Seiya la miró de soslayo pero esta evitó su escrutinio, y a decir verdad se sentía igual de avergonzado.

La morocha se colgó del brazo del extranjero, quien gustoso aceptó su gesto -Veo que ya conocen a mi prometido; él es Marcus- y haciendo un ademán hacia los recién llegados, añadió con la misma sonrisa cómplice -Y ellos son de quienes tanto te hablé ¿recuerdas?. Es una larga historia pero gracias a ustedes lo conocí a él…- y coronó lo último con un simple beso en los labios del nombrado. El instante duró tan solo unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Seiya apartara la vista turbado, y Saori siguiera la escena impresionada, y con los ojos brillantes.

…-…-…

Almorzaron en el orfanato, rodeado de los nuevos pequeños que poblaban el lugar. Sorprendiéndose de aquellos que en esos años crecieron y hoy eran adolescentes revoltosos que cursaban la secundaria, y que estaban allí para recibirlos, agradeciéndoles a ambos lo que habían hecho por ellos durante su infancia.

Ni Saori ni Seiya se cansaban de admirarlos. Ahora tan grandes y guapos, poco quedaba de los niños terribles que solían ser. Sin duda, a pesar de sus fallas y del horrible destino que a la muchacha y a sus cinco guardianes les había tocado, la fundación Graude había hecho un buen trabajo salvaguardando la vida de otros cientos de infantes sin hogar.

El resto del día siguió tranquilo para los jóvenes. Miho invitó a Saori a dar una recorrida por el lugar para que descubriera por si misma los cambios que se habían ido sucediendo conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Marcus y Seiya, decidieron apartarse de ellas y jugar con el resto de los pequeños en el enorme parque que se encontraba a un lado del edificio, adquisición reciente para que los niños tuvieran su campo de deporte. Luego de la caminata por las habitaciones y revisar el establecimiento, al igual que sus papeles y finanzas, siempre custodiadas por Tatsumi, ambas jóvenes salieron al exterior para ver lo que el par de muchachos había estado haciendo durante su ausencia. Estos tenían una pelota y jugaban con ella a hacerse pases con los pequeños.

Y era digna de retratar esa escena. Saori no pudo apartar los ojos del pequeño niño de corta edad que Seiya llevaba sobre sus hombros mientras pateaba la pelota, y sus risas flotaban en el aire. El infante se aferraba de los cabellos rebeldes de su improvisado caballo que galopaba a lo largo y ancho del parque con el balón en sus pies, y el pequeño reía a carcajadas, sin duda disfrutando ser parte de aquel juego. Debía tener aproximadamente uno o dos años, sus mejillas regordetas denunciaban sutiles rasgos de que aún era bebé.

- A Seiya siempre se le dieron bien los niños- dijo Miho adivinando que era lo que atraía la atención de la elegante muchacha que estaba a su lado inmóvil -Ese pequeño es Kou, cumplirá dos años la primavera que viene…- siguió diciendo con una sonrisa.

Saori se volvió, mortificada de que esa astuta muchacha la conociera sin proponérselo. Pero sin duda, sus sentimientos era un secreto mal guardado que todos, absolutamente _todos _conocían.

- No estaba viéndolo…- comenzó intentando poner fin a la sonrisa impertinente que bailoteaba en la comisura de los labios de su compañera.

- Siempre dije que en el fondo seguía siendo un niño rebelde…- agregó la morocha con voz suave, como para ella misma -Y se le da tan bien estar con ellos, que espero algún día verlo rodeado de muchos pequeños. Estoy segura de que será un padre excelente…

Saori abrió los ojos al oír eso, pero Miho no estaba viéndola a ella, sus ojos claros seguían fijos en el joven caballero con cierta añoranza y pesar. La divinidad sintió un enorme nudo de culpa ciñéndose en su garganta. Era verdad, la estampa que ofrecía Seiya con el pequeño sobre sus hombros, correteando por todo el lugar riendo despreocupadamente era la postal digna de una familia. Y él ya tenía edad para formar una…

¿Cuál era la traba que impedía que eso se hiciera realidad?

En un momento él dejó de reír y sus ojos castaños la buscaron. Y la conexión que sintió al encontrarse fue tal que repentinamente se quedó sin aire, como un globo que de golpe se desinfla. El magnetismo de sus hermosos ojos había alcanzado el punto cumbre, haciéndole olvidar todo razonamiento. Su lugar en la Tierra, sus deberes como caballero… sus votos.

El pequeño cabeceaba luego de tanta carrera, pero cuando Marcus iba a tomarlo para llevarlo a su cuna, este se aferró con fuerza a su corcel, negándose porfiadamente y con gran aspaviento a abandonarlo. Seiya rió mientras lo bajaba de sus hombros y con verdadera devoción lo recostaba entre sus brazos, como si toda la vida se hubiera encargado de cuidar infantes y hacerlos dormir.

- Una vez que nos casemos adoptaremos a Kou…- la voz seria de Miho volvió a la realidad a la divinidad quien ni cuenta se dio que solo tenía ojos para su guardián. Debía haber transcurrido bastante tiempo estando perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus puños se habían hecho piedra sobre el barandal de la galería que las protegía del sol.

Seiya iba a cercándose a ambas con el pequeño al fin dormido contra su cuello, y Saori descubrió el cabello ensortijado del niño que curiosamente era del mismo color de quien lo acunaba con devoción. Sus mejillas regordetas estaban teñidas del rubor normal que trae el sueño, y la divinidad se sorprendió de su piel blanca, de su nariz diminuta y de sus largas pestañas.

- ¿Así que vas a adoptarlo?- Seiya habló entre susurros una vez que llegó hasta donde el par lo esperaba. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

Miho asintió -Iniciamos los papeles hace meses, pero ya sabes como es la justicia y las trabas burocráticas que nos ponen por tener bajos recursos y…

- Yo me encargaré- Saori dijo con firmeza, acariciando la cabeza encrespada del pequeño.

- Muchas gracias señorita- Miho inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

La divinidad creyó notar que su mirada se había humedecido, y quizás así fue porque Marcus se acercó por detrás y le puso la mano en el hombro como brindándole contención. Seiya también le palmeó con su mano restante.

- Llevemos a este niño a su cama- añadió luego dirigiéndose en voz baja al prometido de su amiga.

- Ven vamos- Marcus le hizo un gesto hacia el interior del edificio. Seiya se encaminó hacia allí sujetando la cabeza del infante dormido mientras caminaba. El cuadro familiar que representaba era digno de retratar por algún pintor de renombre, pero Saori tan solo cerró los ojos guardando el recuerdo intacto en su memoria.

Luego se giró hacia Miho que le daba la espalda, seguramente para componerse.

- Ciertamente veo que deseas adoptar al pequeño.

La morocha se giró con seriedad. En su rostro sorprendido se notaba el estado actual de sus emociones. Sus ojos claros lucían brillantes y húmedos.

- Creo que eso es lo que más quiero en este momento…- se mordió el labio -Necesito protegerlo de esta vida horrible que se cierne sobre su cabeza, y que por azar le ha tocado a _ellos_… No soportaría estar aquí aguardando su regreso mientras él se va a luchar su propia guerra. No. Jamás pude permanecer indemne como lo hace usted sabiendo que _él _podría morir en cualquier momento, y que nunca más volvería a verle- la miró fijo -No tengo su fuerza ni su carácter. Y ya hubo mucho derramamiento de sangre en guerras absurdas… No, el pequeño Kou no pasará eso. Me encargaré de cambiar su destino…

- ¿Crees que ha sido mi culpa que Seiya y los demás hayan atravesado tanto…?

- No soy tonta señorita- Miho la miró fijo al interrumpirla. Había fuerza de carácter en sus fríos ojos azules, y Saori descubrió una especie de resentimiento tardío -Puede que no crea en esos tontos cuentos de hadas, pero entiendo el destino que a todos nosotros, a _él_…- señaló con un dedo el lugar por donde Seiya se había marchado -Le ha tocado en esta farsa. Todo hubiera sido muy diferente si nunca…

- ¿Me hubieran conocido?

Miho negó con frustración -Eso es imposible… Es decir, creo que de algún modo u otro llegaríamos a saber de usted, y Seiya… Seiya velaría por su protección así como lo hace ahora.

La divinidad sonrió algo abochornada, negó lentamente como respondiéndose una pregunta silenciosa.

- Yo no la odio señorita Saori, pienso que usted también es una especie de… títere manejado por alguien, y que tanto como a Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya, igualmente a usted le fue impuesta una carga demasiado pesada sobre los hombros. Algo que no alcanzo, ni quiero entender…Y sé que Seiya y… usted están predestinados desde la eternidad a estar juntos…- la nombrada enrojeció aún más si eso era posible -Y no me molesta. Lo he aceptado.

- Pero Miho- intentó frenarla antes de que la morocha pusiera en palabras lo que ella misma pensaba, y temía enfrentar.

- Es tan obvia la complicidad, la química que flota entre ustedes. Por años he visto como la situación se vuelve obvia… Lo sentimientos que él tiene ya dejaron de ser un secreto, la forma en la que la mira… ¿acaso no se da cuenta que solo tiene ojos para usted?- Saori alzó la mano como rogándole que se detuviera, pero la morocha era bastante similar a su amigo de la infancia, y cuando empezaba a decir algo tenía que terminarlo -Seiya la ama.

- ¡NO!- Saori exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. No quería oírlo, aunque por dentro lo sabía. Siempre lo supo -No es cierto…

- ¿Qué no es cierto?- sonó la juvenil voz detrás de ambas. Seiya venía acercándose con las manos tras la nuca en compañía de Marcus. Por su rostro despreocupado se notaba que no había oído nada de lo que habían estado hablando.

Miho esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en tanto corría a abrazar a su novio, y lo tomaba cariñosamente del brazo -Pues nada, solo le decía a la señorita Saori que ambos ya están en edad de casarse, y si estaban considerando hacerlo…

- ¡Miho!- la sangre se amontonó en las mejillas del muchacho castaño -¿Cómo te atreves a…?

- ¿Qué?. Yo nunca di a entender que me refería a ustedes dos como pareja, sino a que lo hicieran por separado… ¿En que estabas pensando querido Seiya?- y soltó una malévola risita corta. Sin duda algo que los años no habían cambiado era cuanto amaba mortificar a su amigo. A pesar de que sus sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos, la amistad entre ambos se mantenía intacta.

Saori tan solo se dedicó a mirarse las manos sintiendo que temblaba como una tonta por su cercanía, esa cercanía a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, pero seguía conmoviéndole. Evitó observar a Seiya que se había detenido a su lado, y que tan solo se sobaba la cabeza confundido y avergonzado.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver- dijo con voz grave. La sonrisa de Miho contrastaba con sus labios tensos -Me ocuparé de que los papeles de la adopción de Kou salgan lo más pronto posible.

La pareja le sujetó las manos en agradecimiento -Gracias señorita Kido.

Ella tan solo asintió y sin decir más hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salió, seguida del alto joven que apenas y pudo despedirse, antes de ir apresurado tras la diosa. Sus siluetas pronto se perdieron bajo el sol de la tarde.

…-…-…

_- ¿Por qué nunca me oyes?_

_- ¿Por qué nunca me crees?_

_- ¿Por qué nunca aceptas que lo que te digo es cierto? ¿Qué no basta con exponerte mi alma por entera para que entiendas…?_

_Ella se sujetó la cabeza con desesperación, todo su cabello violáceo se deslizó hacia delante ocultando su rostro contrariado. Sus piernas cedieron y se doblegó bajo su propio peso, cayendo de rodillas._

_- Me estás matando Saori…_

_Alzó la cabeza al oírle llamándola por su nombre. Ese nombre que allí en ese lugar estaba prohibido. Las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas una y otra vez, y aunque hiciera uso de todo su autocontrol para detener el torrente, estas tenían vida propia y escapaban de la cuenca de sus ojos, recorriendo los contornos angulosos de su rostro para encontrarse en algún punto bajo su barbilla y desplomarse en el suelo._

_- Me estás matando…- repitió con voz quebrada. _

_Y ella reprimió un sollozo que le quemó la garganta. Rara vez lo había visto llorar. Él no era de exteriorizar de esa forma sus emociones. Y aún con su rostro sucio de lágrimas, su cabello enmarañado, y la pose suplicante dirigida hacia ella lo encontraba más atractivo que nunca. Y más prohibido también._

_Era su propia prueba, su tentación. Su talón de Aquiles._

_Sacudió la cabeza -No sabes lo que dices._

_- ¿Qué no lo sé? _

_- Estas deslumbrado, confundido… crees que lo que sientes por mi es…_

_- ¿Amor? Sí lo es, lo ha sido desde siempre. Estamos predestinados a estar juntos, y ni tú ni nadie puede cambiar eso. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_- ¡Porque no está bien!- exclamó con desesperación - ¡No es correcto…!_

_- ¿Y que es lo correcto?_

_- No lo entenderías…_

_- Siempre dices lo mismo._

_Él bajó la cabeza con pesar, y ella suspiró momentáneamente al ver que lo había hecho desistir, se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos y se tragó el horrible nudo de culpa que le ceñía la garganta. Oyó algunos movimientos extraños y alzó la vista; el brillo sutil de una daga dorada empalidecía en las manos masculinas. Pero su rostro no denunciaba tristeza ni pesar, sino una curiosa tranquilidad._

_- ¿Por qué tienes eso?- le preguntó incorporándose. Pero sus piernas no le respondieron y volvió a caer de rodillas en el suelo._

_Él le sonrió de ese modo que siempre le traía mariposas al estomago, sus ojos castaños la veían con pureza y calma._

_- No te preocupes…- le dijo y ella tuvo una especie de deja vu terrible -Todo está bien._

_Y luego lo demás ocurrió en un parpadeo. La daga brillaba en su mano en alto, guardando posición de ataque. Sonreía como si fuera un juego de niños, y en menos de un segundo la bajó a toda velocidad para clavársela en el pecho. Ni siquiera supo como hizo, pero ella se encontró deteniendo su acción en el aire. Lloraba sin poder evitarlo -No... no, por favor…_

_Forcejeaban mientras él no dejaba de sonreír -Todo va a estar bien Saori._

_- No, no, no…_

_La empuñadura de la daga se sentía fría y húmeda contra sus manos mientras intentaba sujetarla. Y pesada. Era un instrumento divino de gran valor, y se consideraba una honra y un gran privilegio usarlo._

_Él soltó una pequeña risa y en el forcejeo su rostro quedó a milímetros del de ella. Advertía contra los labios su aliento cálido, y el magnetismo puro y cristalino de su mirada. Bastaba tan solo un mínimo movimiento para que sus bocas se encontraran a medio camino._

_- Me estas matando…- reiteró débilmente y su rostro de pronto chocó contra ella, los brazos le cayeron a los lados, sus labios le rozaron la mejilla al caer hacia adelante y su frente descansó abruptamente en el hombro de la divinidad quien sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto._

'_Me estás matando'_

_Y con horror descubrió que el puñal se había clavado profundamente en el pecho de su guardián, y que era ella quien lo sostenía de la empuñadura. Lo húmedo que había sentido antes era su sangre que le corría sin control por las manos. Y por el vestido, y los brazos, creando el charco inminente que se estaba formando a sus pies. _

_- ¡No, no, no…! No por favor no…_

_Le tocó las mejillas con los dedos manchados. Y con pánico advirtió que no solo le había dado una sola estocada, sino varias de ellas. En su pecho ensangrentado se veían las numerosas marcas que le había hecho antes de clavarle en el lugar certero sobre su corazón. Ya era tarde, su cuerpo yerto ya se encontraba frío y tieso. Estaba muerto._

_Ella lo había matado._

…-…-…

- ¡NO!- gritó despertándose de golpe. Su frente, su rostro cubierto de sudor. Sus manos temblorosas. Volvió a revisarlas como la vez anterior. La sensación había sido tan real, que en su mente aún podía advertir el olor metálico de la sangre flotando en el ambiente. Se abrazó a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y se ordenaba tranquilizarse.

'_Solo fue… un sueño'_

Un sueño horrible. Una pesadilla atroz donde había sido ella quien terminaba con la vida de su guardaespaldas, su guerrero, su amor…

Miró a su alrededor, las sombras cubrían su habitación y descubrió que ya era de noche. El suave cantar de la lluvia se oía repiqueteando sobre el techo. Al parecer la pequeña siesta que había decidido tomar tras la visita al orfanato se había extendido más de la cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama alisándose el aburrido vestido que había usado la víspera, encontró sus zapatos bajo esta y se los puso, luego recogió su cabello al descuido y salió.

El silencio sepulcral que la recibió en el corredor fue suficiente para sorprenderla. Las luces en la planta alta normalmente a esa hora solían estar encendidas, pero ahora estaban apagadas. Caminó por el pasillo prendiéndolas, confundida ante tanta quietud, rota a veces por el sonido apagado de la lluvia. Bajó hasta la cocina esperando encontrar a Tatsumi o a alguno de sus otros sirvientes preparando la cena, pero grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a su caballero de espaldas a ella cocinando algo. Y que además a juzgar por el aroma que flotaba en el ambiente debía estar delicioso.

Deteniéndose en el umbral recorrió con ojos ávidos su espalda, los músculos tensos que se marcaban bajo su camiseta. Era alto, no tanto como Ikki o Shiryu, pero si lo suficiente como para que su anatomía se amoldara perfectamente a sus brazos. De pronto se quedó quieto, y ella supo que había advertido su presencia.

Se giró a verla con una sonrisa despreocupada, y Saori tuvo otro horrible deja vu. Su gesto cristalino e inocente era exacto al de su sueño.

- Buenas noches señorita dormilona- le saludó riendo, y se volvió por completo. Tenía un cuchillo de cocina en la mano derecha y al parecer estaba picando cebollas sobre una tabla.

- Creo que me excedí en la siesta- explicó avergonzada, entrando -¿Dónde están todos?

- Tatsumi salió y le dio la noche libre a Morgan, dijo que era su tarde libre o algo similar- indicó haciendo una mueca -El resto debe estar fuera… es viernes.

'_¿Viernes?' _pensó ella, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que avanzaba la semana en Tokio, pero más extrañada aún ante la abrupta decisión de su sirviente: ¡en su vida Tatsumi se había tomado el día!. Sin duda había subestimado el poder de percepción de su mayordomo, y algo este se traía entre manos. Decidió dejar el tema para más adelante, y disfrutar de esa súbita calma. Caminó deteniéndose junto al joven apoyándose en la mesada de mármol, viéndolo de perfil. Seiya estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, y Saori no podía dejar de observarlo con avidez, los ojos se le iban sin poder evitarlo, recorrían su cabello enmarañado, su sonrisa perezosa, sus brazos delgados de musculatura suave pero fuertes, sus manos sabias, seguras mientras empuñaban el cuchillo. Ese cuchillo que le daba escalofríos.

- ¿Crees que no sé cocinar?- aventuró alzando una ceja en su dirección, sorprendiéndola -Marin no solo me enseñó los rudimentos básicos para ser caballero, también se empeñó en que aprendiera a hacer de _todo_…

Ella soltó una risita -Creo que está muy bien, un caballero debe saber algo de supervivencia.

- Y soy muy buen cocinero. Mi estofado te sorprenderá- agregó guiñándole el ojo con orgullo, siempre sonriendo.

Ella suspiró en tanto él echaba la cebolla en la olla y la revolvía con paciencia. El silencio entre ambos era absoluto, pero amigable. Se oía que allá afuera la lluvia arreciaba, el viento golpeaba los cristales haciéndolos tintinear, el eco tardío de los truenos se perdía entre la intensidad del aguacero.

- Se ha desatado un diluvio- comentó Seiya viéndola de soslayo.

- Me gusta la lluvia- le respondió bajando la vista pues en sus ojos almendrados no quedaba nada de esa expresión ingenua y tranquila de siempre, en su mirada se leía algo profundo, intenso.

Algo que la hizo temblar.

- Ya solo falta que todo se cocine en conjunto- agregó Seiya tapando la cacerola, y controlando el fuego.

En ese momento se oyó un gruñido a la distancia, y un trueno impresionante retumbó en el cielo desatando su señorío, pareció sacudir los cimientos de la mansión por entera, con tan mala suerte que la luz dio un parpadeo y se cortó sumiéndolos en oscuras.

Todo ocurrió en tan pocos segundos que Saori reprimiendo un agudo grito ante el atronador sonido, se aferró a lo primero que sus manos palparon en la oscuridad. En un parpadeo se encontró sujeta a Seiya como si su vida de verdad dependiera de eso. A la lejanía seguían oyéndose los truenos que seguían gruñendo a diestra y siniestra. Un relámpago le hizo eco, sobresaltándola al iluminar fantasmalmente la cocina.

Por sobre su cabeza oía la risa de él. Era calido, fuerte y _seguro_, tal y como lo recordaba. Sus brazos la rodeaban con el respeto propio que le definía. Otro relámpago anunció la llegada de un trueno imponente, pero esta vez se permitió esconder la cara contra su cuello. Sentía el movimiento de la garganta masculina. Estaba riendo.

- ¿No era que te gustaban las tormentas?

Hasta su voz sonaba divertida, y ella tuvo ganas de golpearle para borrarle la sonrisa.

- Me gusta la lluvia… No las tormentas, y mucho menos las que son como esta…- replicó alzando la cara, adivinando donde se encontraba su rostro. No podía verlo, pero sentía perfectamente el peso de sus ojos marrones sobre ella.

- Que gracioso, la deidad Athena no teme enfrentarse a dioses imponentes que pueden derribarla de un soplo, pero si le teme a una simple tormenta…- y volvió a reír sacudiéndose por entero.

Saori lo golpeó con el puño, mucho daño no le hizo porque Seiya seguía carcajeando limpiamente -¡Cállate…!- exclamó enfrentándolo, pero su voz se perdió cuando sus labios sin querer le rozaron el cuello.

Y no se detuvo, ni se volvió avergonzada de sus propias acciones. Quizás porque sintió como él se estremeció ante el toque involuntario, y esta vez no era por la risa. Hasta sus manos respetuosas tomaron firmeza al posesionarse en su cintura, ciñéndola contra su cuerpo.

La oscuridad los amparaba, al igual que la tormenta que desataba su furia allá afuera.

Saori sintió como la fuerza de su propia naturaleza carnal la controlaba cuando rozó con los labios, por segunda vez la barbilla de su guardián. Y lo sintió suspirar como si le faltara el aire. A ella le ocurría lo mismo; el corazón le latía desbocado y se sentía capaz de todo. La adrenalina le corría por la sangre desatando sensaciones extrañas, únicas. Era algo intenso, ardoroso, apasionado. El paseo de las tímidas manos de Seiya por su espalda, enredándose en su cabello y arruinando el tonto peinado que se habia hecho demostraba la plena seguridad que tenía el joven sobre si mismo. Y tan solo con estar en el círculo de sus brazos amparada por su seguridad se sentía completa.

La boca de Seiya dejó de estar pasiva y descendió; primero por su frente, luego su mejilla, le tocó la comisura de los labios, y ella los entreabrió ansiosa, anhelante, deseando algo que no conocía pero presintiendo que lo necesitaba… El encuentro fue leve, suave. Y duró apenas una milésima de segundo, porque tras que la caricia se imprimiera en sus recuerdos, algo hizo _click _en su cabeza con tanta rapidez que lo próximo que supo fue que lo empujaba violentamente de si.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- le gritó Saori con voz agitada. La luz parpadeó sobre la cabeza de ambos y decidió encenderse en ese momento. Él estaba sonrojado y sorprendido. Sus ojos tenían un brillo oscuro: _deseo_. Y la vergüenza comenzaba a tomar control de sus acciones -¿Cómo te atreves?- volvió a gritarle, y se cubrió la boca con la mano como limpiándose el rastro de su primer y único beso.

- S-Saori… yo no quise…- intentó explicarse Seiya, dando un paso hacia delante intentando poner fin a la distancia que ella había puesto entre ambos.

Pero la divinidad lo veía y sentía rabia, ira. Estaba furiosa. Consigo, con él por drogarla o hechizarla de esa forma. Desvió la vista de sus ojos compungidos y finalmente notó el cuchillo que descansaba a un costado de la mesada. Las manos le cosquillearon por tomarlo, asirlo entre sus dedos y…

Reprimió un grito de horror ante la imagen que su propia mente se había encargado de representar para ella. Retrocedió de él, quien todavía intentaba disculparse.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Y por tu bien, procura que situaciones como la de esta noche no… no vuelvan a repetirse…

Ni siquiera esperó a que Seiya le contestara. Huyó, sí eso fue lo que realmente hizo, huyó hacia el piso de arriba; hacia su habitación donde podría volcar su cólera, y la impotencia que -repentinamente- sentía.

* * *

_Continuará._

* * *

_He aquí otro capitulo de la Telenovela de la noche! Sí, ya sé que me diran, que abuso demasiado del drama y de los cliches ¿pero que sería de nuestras historias sin ellos? Mientras les este dando un buen uso, soy feliz._

_Respondiendo a algunos comentarios: Miho me es indiferente, pero no puedo ponerla como la mala de la historia. Al igual que Shaina (personaje al que amo con mi alma y que próximamente vendrá a meter cuchara por aquí). Lamento si mis personajes están un poco OOC, de verdad intento mantenerme a raya con ellos, pero bueno recuerden que son 'Quince Días' lejos de sus obligaciones como diosa y caballero._

_Y sí, el resto de los 'bronceados' aparecerá pronto n_n_

_Respecto a Saori, yo la veo actuando como una mujer, y como tal NO puede resistirse a los encantos de su caballero guardián xD_

_Pensaba hacer este fic de cuatro o cinco capitulos, pero la historia ha superado mis expectativas y la verdad ya no sé cuanto vaya a durar… No sé si eso sea bueno o malo u.u_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! De verdad alegran mi día!_

_Intentaré actualizar a finales de Junio o principio de Julio. Como siempre gracias por leer!_

_Sumi Chan._

* * *

_.-Música que escuché para inspirarme: -Chikyuugi,- You are my reason to Be, -Soldier Dream, el OST V de Saint Seiya, y un tema de Floricienta que no sé como ha llegado a mi carpeta de reproducción O.o xDDDD  
_


End file.
